1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a booting method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that determines a booting mode, according to a use record of the electronic apparatus, and processes a plurality of tasks, according to the determined booting mode, to boot the electronic apparatus, and a booting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, according to the development of processor technology to improve speed of processing an electronic apparatus, multi-core processors are being produced rather than single-core processors. A multi-core processor can carry out a number of tasks at the same time. A performance of an application of an electronic apparatus in a multi-core processor system environment is much improved than that of an electronic apparatus of a single-core processor system environment. For example, a multi-core processor can load at least two cores or more than two cores and each core can process at least one task. Because each of the cores simultaneously processes at least one task, the electronic apparatus can process a plurality of tasks more efficiently and quickly.
In an existing multi-core processor, an identical priority order is set for all tasks and the tasks are operated with the priority order, or only some tasks are set and processed with fixed different priority orders. In an operating system operated in an existing multi-core processor, all tasks are operated by being assigned in all cores, or some tasks are fixed to a designated core and the tasks are operated.
In an existing apparatus, if all tasks are operated in a condition that each of the tasks has an identical priority order or tasks are operated with respectively designated priority orders, there is a limit in operating each task efficiently. In a booting phase of an electronic apparatus, regardless of an existence of a task that plays a most important role at the stage, tasks are operated with fixed priority orders.
In case of an electronic apparatus such as a smart TV, when a power-on command is input, tasks that play important roles according to previous recorded information (about TV watching) of a user can be flexibly changed, but there is a problem that an existing electronic apparatus cannot efficiently handle the tasks.